Smoking For You
by Circus4APsycho8
Summary: Ash runs into the ninja one day, and meets Nya. When they go to have a little fun, they discover an evil force they have to take down together. Contains Ash X Nya, Kailor and Pixzane. *CHAPTER 8 IS UP!*
1. Ash's Day Off

**Another short story for you! This contains one of my favorite ships...ASH X NYAAAAA!**

 **Oh my gosh! This ship is soooo cute! I'm thinking about throwing in a little Kailor and Pixane tooooooo! 0.o**

Ash was taking the day off, and just kind of wandering around the city. He had a lot on his mind lately, especially since he, the ninja and the other elemental masters had defeated Chen. He never had this much time on his hands. He was, ultimately, bored.

He was walking mindlessly along the sidewalk when there was screaming up ahead. Ash puffed from his current location to the area where the screaming had occurred.

There was fight going on. It was the ninja versus a small army of nindroids gone bad. The ninja seemed to have a firm hold on the battle. There was another ninja Ash did not recognize. This one had on a red and blue gi, with a strange symbol printed on the back. A nindroid snuck up behind the unknown ninja, and attacked the ninja from behind. The ninja fell on his back, and the nindroid grabbed his throat and began to choke the ninja.

Ash rushed into action. He puffed behind the nindroid and punched him, then kicked his legs out from under him. The nindroid was down. The ninja seemed to be victorious.

The fallen ninja steadied himself.

Ash corrected himself. The unknown ninja was a her.

A beautiful her.

She had short black hair, and had eyes a silvery hazel. Her lips were plump and red as a cherry.i

Ash smiled at the girl. She couldn't have been older than twenty.

She smiled back, her eyes reflecting kindness.

"Thank you, for helping me out," she said.

Ash thought her voice was the sweetest thing ever. He smiled again and nodded.

"He can't talk, sis," said Kai, walking up behind his sister.

So, this kuinochi was Kai's sister.

"Oh," was all she said.

Kai smirked at the look on Ash's face.

"So I guess you guys must know each other," she said.

"Yeah. This is Ash from the Tournament of Elements," Kai said coldly.

"I'm Nya!" She said happily.

Ash smiled again, extending his hand to her. She shook it gratefully.

"We gotta go guys-oh, hey Ash!" The earth ninja sailed around to Ash. "How ya doin', man?" He slapped Ash on the back a few times. Ash smiled.

Once the other ninja had greeted Ash and headed onwards to the Bounty, Nya approached him.

"I just wanted to thank you, again," she said.

Ash smiled at her and he nodded.

"Yo Ash man!" Cole yelled from the Bounty, "wanna come hang with us for a few?"

Ash looked at Nya while she was looking up at the Bounty. He thought she was the most beautiful girl he'd seen.

She looked back to see him watching her. A hint of red crept across her cheeks.

He looked back up to Cole and nodded. He offered his hand to Nya, who gave him a questioning look, but she took his hand anyway. And together, they puffed up to the Bounty.

Nya laughed and thanked Ash.

Ash smiled and nodded, glad he could hear her laugh.

Neither wanted to let the other's hand go.

 **WAAAAHH SO KYOOT YOU GUYZ**

 **Let me know what you think! I love this ship!**

 **Eventually there will be Kailor and Pixzane as well.**

 **Please review!**


	2. Jelly J, Zane's Announcement

Hello!

 **You guys remember Ash, right? Tournament Of Elements? The guy Kai fought against?**

 **I love Ash! He's so awesome. I wanted to make a story with him in it, cuz Lego obviously wants to focus on the popular characters and stuff.**

 **So...you'll find out what's up with Jay and Nya in this chaptah.**

 **Read on!**

 **Disclaimer~I don't own Ninjago**

Ash and the ninja were eating pizza on the deck of the Bounty. Nya was sitting beside Kai and avoiding eye contact with Jay, Jay was sitting next to Cole and was being abnormally quiet, Zane was sitting next to Cole having a chat with P.I.X.A.L., and Ash was sitting across from Nya and next to Lloyd.

Ash tapped Lloyd's shoulder, then gestured to Jay. Lloyd glanced at Jay, then motioned for Ash to follow him.

Once they got to a private spot, Lloyd started talking.

"I think Jay and Nya just broke up over something. No one's sure why. Does that answer your question?"

Ash nodded, and the two went back. Ash chewed thoughtfully on a piece of pepperoni pizza.

He watched Nya. He couldn't help himself.

Zane suddenly stood up.

"May I have everyone's attention, please?" Zane asked.

Everyone quieted down and looked at Zane.

"Thank you. I have been talking to P.I.X.A.L., and we've come to a decision. I've realized I have fallen in love with her, and I would like to build a new body for her."

Everyone cheered for him.

"I cannot do this alone. I will need help."

Nya smiled. "I'll help you!"

Zane smiled and thanked her.

Everyone looked at Jay, who wasn't as happy and chattery as he normally was. He didn't say anything.

And so everyone's attention moved back to Zane.

"We have also come to two more descisions," He said. "When P.I.X.A.L.'s new body is complete, we would like to be married."

Everyone cheered for the couple.

"And we have decided to build ourselves a daughter once we get married."

All of the Elemental masters cheered for them. Ash smiled.

"Good for you, buddy!" Cole patted Zane on the back.

After they had finished their pizza, Ash decided it was time to head home. He didn't want to go home, he wanted to stay with Nya.

He sighed. He had never acted this way about a woman before.

Then, he was hit with a sudden realization.

He had fallen in love with the master of water.

: : : : :

: : : : :

Ash was getting ready to leave when he bumped into Nya.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized.

He smiled at her.

She smiled back, a hint of scarlet creeping across her face.

"Are you leaving already?" She asked.

Ash's smiled faded and he nodded.

She pouted. "You can't stay for a little while?"

He was about to gesture, but the roaring of a siren cut him off.

She glanced at the Bounty excitedly.

"Will you help us with the crime?" She asked, excitement dancing in her eyes.

Ash grinned and nodded. He took her hand and they puffed to the bridge.

When they arrived, the others were already there. Ash didn't let go of her hand.

Jay seemed to notice this, and he instantly shot Ash a glare when Nya wasn't looking.

Ash frowned. Didn't they separate for a reason?

But Ash noticed that Nya didn't let go of his hand. He smiled.

"There's a robbery of a museum," Cole announced there are multiple robbers. We'll need to split up. Kai and Nya, you'll go to the west sector, Jay and Ash, go the south sector, Lloyd and I will take to the north sector and Skylor and Zane will take the east sector. Everyone got it?"

Everyone nodded and rushed off into battle.

 **Oh mah gawd Pixal and Zane...!**

 **Jay's gettin' jellllyyyyyy!**

 **Review!**


	3. Ninja VS Robbers

They arrived at the museum a few minutes later.

Ash had concluded that Jay did not like him much. Through the entire ride Jay had locked himself in the engine room. Ash had been talking to Nya, their hands had been interlocked the whole time.

Ash learned about her. She was the girl that had stole Clouse's spell. Ash had heard about her.

She was also the Samurai everyone had been talking about. That took him by surprise.

Kai had noticed that they were holding hands. He pulled Ash outside.

"Hey man," he had said, "it looks like you have a thing for my sister."

Ash nodded.

"I really don't want you to be with her, because I, personally, don't like you. And after with what happened with her and Jay, I especially don't want you to be with her."

Ash gave him a questioning look.

"Don't make a move on her until she gets over Jay. Don't try anything. You hear?"

Ash nodded.

They walked back inside.

Everyone had their masks on and their weapons ready.

"Okay, team, let's go."

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

Kai and Nya went in first, heading west once they got inside. Lloyd and Cole sprinted in after them, taking to the north sector. Skylor and Zane rushed in to the east sector. Jay and Ash were last.

Once they were alone, Jay pushed Ash up to the wall.

"Listen up," Jay said, "stop hitting on Nya. She's mine."

Ash wanted to say that Nya didn't belong to anyone, but he couldn't. Jay shoved him roughly to the ground and sprinted towards the south sector.

Ash picked himself up and followed him inside.

He heard sounds of battle occurring in all four sectors. He was supposed to stay with Jay, but he couldn't see that happening.

Ash was suddenly attacked from behind. He puffed out from under his attacker and punched him when he reformed behind the robber. The robber hit his head against the wall and was knocked unconscious.

He turned to the next robber, which was upstairs. He was battling Nya, and she was outnumbered four to one. The robbers forced her to the edge.

Ash puffed up to the second floor and kick the robbers down. He knocked all of them out.

He was tackled. The robber pulled out a knife and raised it above Ash's head.

Someone pulled the robber off of Ash. Nya punched him, then blasted him with a beam of water.

Another robber came up from behind Nya. With another's help he picked her up, and tossed her carelessly over the edge of the second floor.

Ash immediately puffed down to the first floor and caught Nya. He set her down gently on the floor.

He heard another struggled. Ash looked up to see Kai using his Spinjitzu on both of the robbers.

He looked back down to Nya. He helped her up and asked with his eyes if she was okay.

"Thank you, Ash." She said.

He smiled and nodded.

Nya took her mask off. Her hair was messy, but in a cute way. Her cheeks were flushed and her forehead glistened with sweat.

The other ninja jumped down to them.

"Great work guys," Cole said. "Let's go home."

. . . . . . . .

They celebrated their victory with cake for Cole and pie for everyone else.

Ash decided to sit outside and enjoy the fresh air.

But, when got outside, he heard two people who were arguing.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" exclaimed Jay.

"Nothing is the matter with me, it's you!" Nya said. "I'm not interested in this relationship between us anymore! I'm through with you!"

Ash walked over to the corner and saw Nya and Jay.

"You," said Jay, "are gonna stay with me. Where you like it or not. You belong to me."

"I don't belong to anyone!" Nya yelled. She tried to walk away, but Jay grabbed her wrist, spun her around, and he slapped her across the cheek.

Ash immediately puffed behind Jay and swept his feet out from under him. He punched Jay once, stood up and let him go. Jay ran away.

Nya's hand was covering the cheek Jay had struck.

Ash went over to her. He embraced her, then stroked the cheek with the handprint on it. He held her as she cried.

 **Woah, Jay. Wassup wid u?**

 **please review, there's more coming soon**


	4. Wonders

I'm pretty sure Ash is mute...so...

Here yah go.

Nya's cries subsided into heavy breaths.

"What's wrong with him? I didn't think he'd hurt me like that,"

Ash held her tighter. She looked up at him.

"Thank you, Ash. You...you're just amazing. Thank you."

Ash couldn't help himself.

He cupped her chin in. His hand, and tilted if up. Smoky grey eyes met a pair of silvery hazel. He smiled. She returned the smile.

Nya wrapped her arms around his neck. Ash hooked his arm around her legs and pulled them up to the right side of his leg, then pulled her so she was sitting on top of his lap. She giggled.

Their foreheads are touching. Ash gently kissed her.

His kiss felt like her lips were being brushed by a feather. She smiled against his lips and pulled him in closer.

Now, he kissed her harder, more urgently.

She deepened the kiss by hooking her legs around his torso, and digging her heels into his back.

He didn't mind.

...

Ash decided he wanted a deeper relationship with Nya. He started by writing a short note to her.

He was interrupted by the siren.

He tucked the note into his pocket and raced into the bridge.

They were all grouped together, with their masks on and weapons ready to go.

"We're facing off a small army." Said Cole.

Ash frowned.

They ran off to the designated location and went into battle.

 **Hey guys...I know this was really short and I am so terribly sorry. I'm running low on ideas for this story, so if you have any ideas on what could happened next, PM me or leave a review.**

 **Plus, Phoenix comes first for mwah**.


	5. The Army

The ninja were highly outnumbered.

"We need to contact the other Elementals," said Cole. "We're not gonna be able to win this by ourselves."

Ash noticed Jay was not present. He wondered where he could be.

His thoughts were interrupted by Skylor, who busted into the bridge.

"I contacted Shade, Neuro, Karloff, Grifffen Turner, Tox, Jacob, Bolobo, Paleman, Gravis, Chamille...anyone I'm forgetting? They're on their way."

Cole shook his head.

And wit that, they rushed into battle.

. . . . . .

These enemies were different than what the Elementals had battled before. They were stronger, too.

Ash was having a little difficulty.

These Warriors were at least six feet tall, they were made of metal, which led Ash to guess they were robots.

He needed to figure out how to shut a mass amount of them down.

They couldn't be electrically wired, because when he tore one apart by puffing inside it, then reforming, he learned they were, in fact, not wired internally.

But he saw a red light, coming from under some kind of protection. Quickly, he pried the metal off, the he saw it was powered with nuclear energy.

Hmm. This was not good.

He heard a scream amongst the battle field. A robot was cornering a mother, who was cradling her baby against her chest.

The robot raised its arm mounted laser gun.

Without thinking, Ash puffed in front of the mother, and reformed, then, using particles of gas, he made a wall, which disintegrated the laser beam.

The mother gasped and sighed with relief, then thanked Ash. Ash shuffled the mother and her child to a safe spot.

He ran back out into the battlefield.

He saw Nya, struggling against a blue figure.

Jay.

Anger boiled within him. Why couldn't he just leave her alone?!

He was pushed back by a robot, but he puffed behind it and ripped out its nuclear power core.

He continued towards Jay.

Nya had a firm hold on the battle. Jay was faster with his movements, but Nya was wiser. She knew where and when he was going to strike or move, by watching him.

Jay tackled her. She tried to dodge, but she was milliseconds too late.

He pulled something out of his pocket.

A syringe of some sort, filled with a reddish liquid.

Jay struck her face with his fist, and she was knocked out.

Jay injected the syringe into her neck, but it only inserted about a quarter of the liquid when Ash tackled Jay off of Nya.

Ash knew he needed to help Nya, and that he needed to knock Jay out as soon as possible.

He puffed, and waited to reform behind Jay as soon as he got frustrated.

Jay looked like he was about to lose it.

He puffed. He reformed behind Jay, punching his neck.

Jay collapsed, unconscious.

Ash ran over to Nya-

-but she was nowhere to be found.

Ash searched, frantically, looking in the crowd of robots.


	6. No One Chokes Ash's Girl

Ash eventually decided to puff on top of a skyscraper in order to get a better view of the area.

He finally spotted Nya, who was being violently choked by a robot, on top of a nearby building, and she was dangling over the edge, the only thing that was keeping her from falling.

He felt even more anger boiling within him. He puffed over to the robot, grabbing Nya by her waist, then breaking the robot's arm that was choking her.

He puffed again, relocating behind the robot, then kicking it, while gently putting Nya on the ground so she could breathe.

The robot fell from the top of the rooftop to the streets below. It exploded in mid air, showering debris over the battlefield.

Ash turned back to Nya.

She was breathing, now, but, her eyes looked...different.

'What did Jay inject her with?' He wondered.

Nya looked up at Ash.

He kneeled down to her, and held her hand.

She smiled at him.

"Thanks," she said.

After she caught her breath, he gently kissed her.

They were interrupted by the ringing of Nya's communicator.

She picked up the call.

Cole's face appeared on the screen. He had a little bit of blood running down the side of his face.

"We're regrouping on the Bounty with the other Elementals. The citizens have been evacuated. Are you okay?"

Nya coughed.

"Jay injected me with something, but I'm with Ash. We're on the way." Nya said.

Ash picked her up as soon as she snapped the Communicator shut.

They puffed to the Bounty together.

(:';-|-;':)


	7. Poison

**Sorry I've been inactive...school happened.**

Once Nya recovered from being choked, Ash helped her to her feet and took her hand.

She looked up at him. Her normally hazel eyes were now a dark brown. Ash knew he needed to get her back quickly.

He took her hand and puffed to the Bounty, where all of the others were. The other Masters had arrived; Ash recognized them from the Tournament of Elements.

Zane walked up towards him and took Nya. Ash immediately set her down in a chair and searched frantically for a piece of paper and a pen.

When his search became successful, he wrote out what happened and gave the note to Zane. Kai picked Nya up and rushed to her room while Zane was reading the note.

"Jay did this to her?" Zane clarified when he finished.

Ash nodded.

Tox came running up to Ash as Zane handed the note back to him.

"I sense someone has been poisoned. I can help," she said.

Ash nodded and followed Zane to Nya's room.

When they arrived, Nya was on her bed, still awake. Her skin had been deprived of its usual warmth, and it was turning paler by the minute. She was cold, and her eyes were getting darker.

Ash looked up at Tox, and she got to work.

She put her hands on the sides of Nya's head, and closed her eyes as green energy flowed through her fingertips.

Tox's eyes opened, and Nya's flew shut.

"I've managed to make the effects of the toxin wear off, but she'll need time for it to get out of her system. That was a dangerous poison." Tox walked out.

Kai and Zane stood next to Nya.

"I do not understand why Jay would do such a thing," said Zane, "if he loved her, why has he harmed her like this?"

Kai shook his head.

"He's been acting so weird lately," Kai put his face in his hands while Ash handed the note he wrote for Zane to Kai.

Kai read it, then sighed.

"Once this is over..." Kai groaned.

Cole walked in and looked at Nya.

"Will she be okay?" He asked worriedly.

Zane turned to him.

"Yes," he said. "She'll need time to recover."

Cole nodded.

"We evacuated the citizens. We need you guys in here for a meeting, we have a plan forming."

Ash glanced at Nya, then back at Kai. Kai seemed to understand.

"Ash, stay in here with Nya and we'll fill you in later," he said. Ash nodded and the ninja walked out and shut the door.

Ash pulled up a chair next her and held her hand. He sighed, gazing at her.

He stroked her hair, wondering what it would be like to have her awake right now, after what had happened.

He didn't know how long he sat there.

{-\ /-}

[Ninjago City]

Jay woke up in a dark alley.

His vision was blurry; he couldn't see anything.

Once his vision came back into focus, he looked around.

The sky was dark, and the atmosphere sad.

And then, slowly, his memories came back to him.

He had hit her, injected her with a deadly poison, hurt her...

What the hell was wrong with him?!

He shook his head. This wasn't good. He had no idea what he was doing. Or why he was doing it.

He remembered the robot invasion, then forced himself to stand up.

Jay had an idea how he could stop the robot army.

After all, he was the one who had called them anyway.


	8. Phase 2

**Sorry this took FOREVER. The writer's block was devastating for this story. Anyway, here you go. I'm so sorry.**

SFY

Slowly, her eyes fluttered opened. Dots filled her vision, but slowly she regained focus and her vision cleared.

She tried to sit up, but someone gently pushed her back down. She turned her and saw Ash, who was shaking his head.

"Oh man...what happened?" She asked, her voice hoarse.

Ash bit his lip. He handed her a piece of paper, explaining that Nya had been injected with some kind of poison. That Jay was the one who had hurt her.

Tears welled up in her eyes. Jay wanted her...dead?

"He really wants me dead," she said, "where is he?"

Ash shrugged. He let his hand rest on the bed. Nya stared out the window.

"Then he must've never loved me." He could hear her voice cracking. "What's wrong with me? How could I have been so blind?" Her fists clenched. "Why did I ever love him?"

Ash finally took her hand, and her head snapped back towards him. Her eyes were filled with a kind of sadness that made Ash want to rip Jay's head off. He had no idea how Jay could hurt such a beautiful, talented, and strong woman.

Nya looked away. She pulled her hand away.

Ash instantly knew something else was wrong. He tapped her on the shoulder, then looked into her eyes. They were clearing up, but something seemed different.

"I should find him," Nya continued, "this was all my fault. I...I still love him." Her expression hardened. "I'm sorry, Ash."

Ash frantically shook his head. What had gotten into her?!

She tried to stand, but Ash attempted to stop her. She pushed him away.

At times like this, Ash hated that he couldn't speak. He grabbed Nya hand, but she yanked it away.

"No. I have to do this." Her voice went monotone, and no emotion was written on her face. She turned to face the window.

"I have to do this." She repeated, like she was trying to convince herself.

Ash rushed to her, but she had already jumped out, summoning her dragon and flying away. Ash mentally cursed and summoned his own dragon. He flew after her, but the fog kept getting thicker, and he couldn't see. He gritted his teeth and made his dragon breathe out a huge puff of smoke in an attempt to blow away the fog, but it only made the matter worse.

No, no, no! Ash thought. She got away...no...

What do I do? Chase her? Go tell the ninja?

He shook his head. He urged his dragon forward, through the smoke-fog, and together they raced into the sky, searching for the water master.

(:-:)

Tox sighed, sipping on a glass of water. Jay had used a strange poison, one that wasn't common in Ninjago.

She should probably check on Nya to see if the toxins were exiting correctly.

Padding down the strangely quiet halls, she knocked on Nya's door. When there was no answer, she opened it, only to find the room empty and the window open.

Tox gasped. Nya must have woken before the toxins had completely exited her system. This wasn't good, as the toxins would interfere with Nya's critical thinking skills.

She ran to go notify the others.

(:-)

Ninjago City was quiet. For some reason, Nya had the nagging suspicion that Jay would be in Cyrus' building. There weren't any robots in the streets.

Something was nagging Nya. Jay...had been trying to protect her. Had he? Or was something messing with her memory? Ash told her that Jay had poisoned her, but who could she trust anymore?! Jay claimed that he had loved her. He had just been angry when he had hit her. That was Nya's fault. Wasn't it?

Shaking her thoughts away, she and her dragon landed on the top of Cyrus' building. The dragon disappeared.

"There you are. Was wondering where you were."

Nya spun around to see Jay standing near the entrance. He wore a silver dollar around his neck.

"Jay?" Nya asked. "Are you okay?"

The master of lightning grinned. "I'm better than okay! Now, why are you here?"

"I wanted to...ap...apol...apologize...I...sh...ould...have...for.." She never finished her sentence, as the poison entered its way into her brain and forced her to pass out.

Jay chuckled, picking her up and carrying her inside. Phase two was just beginning.


End file.
